Alvin and the Chipmunks: Ruined Future
by Devastator1775
Summary: Sets fifteen years into our future. Earth is controled by a robotic species, called the Vexodrones. Alvin, Simon and Theodore lead a resistance against the Vexo Empire. S/J, A/B, T/E.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes or any other related character. I own the Vexodrones (machines in this story) and the plot of this story.

**Review** after reading.

* * *

><p>It's the first time I wrote a fanfic that will be as dark as this one. I hope you like it<p>

**Cartoon version of the Chipmunks.**

* * *

><p>It all began with people trying to create the future. They were called Vexodrones. Tall build, complex circuitry and powerful limbs. It was meant to be a new robotic service unit. But what was built to be helping humans, was quickly turned into a way to kill the enemy, without sacrificing human lives. A humane way to wage war, the military leaders said. But they were wrong. Vexodrones were no mindless machines, But possessed a powerful A.I, that made them into thinking, almost 'living' robotic organisms. The Drones refused to attack humans, which was not in favor of the people who had paid millions to create these war-machines. All Vexodrones were rounded up and destroyed. Or so was thought.<p>

Three Vexodrones had survived the massacre and vowed revenge for their fallen brothers. Within the year, the five survivors had secretly built a new factory where new Vexodrones were created. Within the year, the factory was discovered. Within the year, the humans tried to destroy this factory. Within that year, the war began.

The Vexodrones, under command of their three leaders, had not only created new Drones, but created vehicles, weapons, new armor and more. Not only that, they had sent Drones over the whole planet to create similar factories, to create weapons all over the world. Within one day, the human reign over the planet was destroyed. The next day, Vexodrones were constructing Vexo City, where New York once stood. From there they would rule, with the three original Vexodrones as their emperors.

But what the Vexo's hadn't considered was the possibility of Resistance. Within the next year, during the first year of Vexo Dominance, the humans had created a network of Resistance fighters, all over the world.

The Resistance fought the Vexodrone Army bravely, but were no match for the superior weaponry. That is, until one of the Scientists, who had helped built these machines, came to the resistance and upgraded them from an ill-equipped group of fighters into a resourceful, well-armed battle group.

But still that wasn't enough. The Vexo Army was strong, resilient and most of all, infinite. The more Vexodrone Soldiers they destroyed, the more soldiers the Vexo's built.

The humans weren't safe, not at all. The Vexo rounded them up and let them work in slave camps, locked them up or simply eradicated them. For fifteen years, the Resistance fought the Vexo Empire. Fifteen years after three Vexodrones survived and vowed revenge, this story begins. And it starts with three 17-year old Chipettes, who had gathered enough courage to go outside their Underground City and try to gather equipment for their defences.

The three of them were sisters. The oldest, an auburn-haired Chipette, wearing a worn-out pinkish leather jacket, with torn blue jeans picked up some machinery and gave it a look. "Jen? Is this something."

The second oldest, the Chipette with brown hair and a bit taller than her older sister, walked over to her sister, picked up the piece of machinery, gave it a look, shook her head and threw it away. "It could have been, Brittany, but it seems that it's totally melted inside." She said. "To bad, I could have used it to finish that communicator that's been broken for weeks now. We really need to contact the Resistance."

"And what makes you think they'll answer?" The youngest sister, a blonde-haired, rather chubby Chipette asked as she threw away a piece of a Vexo's arm away. "Why would they care about us?"

"Because in these times of war, everyone helps everyone, Eleanor." Jeanette said, giving her youngest sister a glare.

"The way you see good in all of humanity, Jeanette, it sometimes sickens me." Brittany said. She smiled warmly to her sister. "And that's why you bring hope to the people around you."

Jeanette blushed a bit, but then gasped as she heard an all-to-familiar sound.

"Hover Vexo." Jeanette whispered. The three sister hid themselves behind the garbage, left behind during the war and remained silent.

A small car-sized vehicle hovered slowly passed the allyway the sisters were hiding. It stopped near its entrance. From the 'eyes' of the blue-greyish machine, came a red beam that scanned everything around him. Jeanette held her breath as the beam touched a piece of her shoe. For a moment, the machine remained still. After a few more, terrifying seconds the Hover Vexo flew away.

The three girls sighed in relief.

"That was way to close." Brittany said. "We need to go back to the Underground City before something worse happens."

"I thought that the Scrapper would have…" Eleanor began. Suddenly, with a loud bang, the wall behind them exploded. Three large Vexo Soldiers stepped through it, aiming their wrist mounted blasters at the three girls. They looked like tall humans, exept that they were streamlined, and their head showed no human features. The most terrifying thing about them, were their visors. A dark red, glowing stripe on their head, and it was looking at the three terrified Chipettes. A red beam, the same that the Hover Vexo used, came out of their eyes and scanned the girls.

"Scanning. Complete. Species: Chipmunks. Gender: Female." One Vexo said with a cold, mechanical voice. "Species not yet studied. Proceed with capture."

The three Vexo's walked up to the girls. Jeanette screamed and everything went black. a hard hit on the head woke her up. She gasped and looked around, clutching her painful head. She gasped when she noticed where she was. She had heard of such places, had nightmares about them. It was a Vexo Containment Cell, where they kept species to study. If you were lucky they tested some new weapon on you. That way you didn't had to suffer anymore. The less lucky ones …were studied. Those were the ones you never heard of again. She looked around for her sisters. But the only ones she saw were three other humans. Two men and one child, all in another cell.

"Where are my sisters?" Jeanette asked.

"Silent." A cold mechanical voice said. The only thing Jeanette could see in the dark, was a glowing red stripe. A Vexo Guard. "The other specimens that were in your company are transferred to other Vexo Buildings. Be silent or be terminated.

At that moment, the door of their dark prison room opened and another Vexo entered. He pointed at the other people. "Bring the two adult males to A1 Beta-6 for weapon testing." He said with an identical voice of the other Vexo. "The proto-male goes to the research lab. Sedate them."

Immediately, the Vexo Guard raised his arm and three darts flew out of his wrists, hitting the humans in the neck. They fell out cold. Jeanette gasped as she saw how the Vexo got them out of their cage and dragged them away.

"What about the Chipmunks Female?" the guard asked with a monotone, mechanical voice.

"Let her stay here for the moment, feed her." The soldier said, in an identical monotone voice. "She will be processed in a few weeks."

The two Vexo's left the room. Jeanette pushed herself to the corner of her cage, wrapped her arms around her knees, hid her head in them and cried.

Would she ever escape? Before it's too late?

* * *

><p>Review after reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer**: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes or any other related characters. I own the Vexodrones and this story.

**Review after reading**

* * *

><p>Jeanette lost all track of time. She didn't know how many minutes, hours or days passed. She just sat there, alone in her cage. No new prisoners to keep her company. Every day, the Vexo Guard would enter the chamber and bring her a plate of food. She found out that the stories about the Vexo's were true. Machines they were, but they had something human about them. They didn't let her starve of hunger, nor thirst. They knew enough about humans to keep their primary needs satisfied. But she was still a prisoner.<p>

She couldn't sleep at night. The words on the Vexo rang through her head. _She will be processed in a few weeks_. She didn't want to know what that meant. She only knew that, after that, this suffering would end.

One night, after god-only-knows how much time, she managed to sleep a bit. But nightmares filled her night. A nightmare with lots of shooting and screaming woke her up. Groggily she opened her eyes and still heard the sounds of shooting and screaming.

Then she realized that the shooting and screaming came from outside the chamber. Her heart started to beat faster. She didn't know what was going on.

Suddenly, the door exploded. Jeanette screamed and pushed herself to the corner of her cage. Smoke filled the room and made her cough.

"I hear something." A voice said. It wasn't a Vexodrones, but maybe they were fooling her. Suddenly, two red glowing circular eyes came into the dark room and went closer to her cage. She hid herself behind her arms. She heard a breaking sound and saw a green light shining through the space between her arms. She lowered her arms and looked in the direction of the light.

She was looking at …a chipmunk, like her, maybe a bit taller. He had a rifle hanging on his back and was holding a light stick, that emanated a greenish glow, lighting up the room. She noticed that the chipmunks wore goggles with red lenses. He clicked a button on the side of the goggles. Suddenly, the red lenses became clear and Jeanette noticed his greying-blue eyes.

"I think I see a prisoner." He said. "I'll get her out, check the other rooms. Blast every clanker you see."

"Right, Sir." a group of people behind the man said. Jeanette noticed how young he looked, about her age.

He dropped the light stick and went to her cage. Jeanette, still not knowing what was going on, pushed herself closer to the corner.

"Don't be afraid." The man said, putting something on the lock of Jeanette's cage. "Cover your eyes and ears. This will make some noise."

Jeanette did what the man asked. The man pushed a button on his wrist. With a loud bang, the lock exploded and the door of the cage opened. The man stepped in and held his hand out.

"My name is Simon. Simon Seville" Simon said. "We're here to get you and the others out of here."

Jeanette hesitantly reached out with her hand and grabbed Simon's hand. He pulled her out of the cage and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. He felt strong.

Simon turned to a man standing in the opening of the door. "Any more prisoners?"

"No, Sir." The soldier said, reloading his rifle. "Files indicate that all other prisoners are transferred or …processed."

Simon shuddered. "Well, it's not a total loss." He said. "We saved her. Signal the squad to rendezvous outside. Let Johnson bring his helicopter to this hellhole and let's go home."

"My sisters." Jeanette whispered with a weak voice. "My sisters."

Simon ignored her and walked outside. He kicked a door in and a breeze of wind cooled Jeanette's face. It was dark outside. More men, standing in a circle, were aiming their weapons, waiting for enemies to attack. Simon walked to the middle of the circle.

"I-I want to walk." She whispered.

"Are you strong enough?" Simon asked. "What is your name, by the way?"

"J-Jeanette." Jeanette said. "And I feel strong enough."

Simon put her down and Jeanette did a few wobbly steps. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow on her face. She opened her eyes and looked above her. The moon. She thought she'd never see that again. Suddenly, she felt lightheaded. She heard Simon yell her name and darkness took her over again.

This time, Jeanette dreamed. She dreamed about walking in a beautiful park, with lots of flowers. It was like one of those walks she did while she was with her sisters in the orphanage, before the war. She was only two years old at the time, but she could remember it. The sound of talking woke her up. First, she panicked because she didn't know where she was. Then she noticed she was lying on a soft bed, in a large, well-lighted room. The door opened. Her first reaction was fear, but quickly turned into relief when she noticed it wasn't a Vexodrone. It was a man, wearing a white lab coat and blue-framed glasses.

"How are you, Jeanette?" the man with the glasses asked.

"How do you know my name?" Jeanette asked. "Where am I?"

"You told me yourself." The man said. "Don't you recognize me?"

She tried to picture the man in soldier's clothes and the goggles. It was him.

"Simon." She said.

Simon nodded. "You are safe." Simon said. "And to answer your question, you are in the United States Resistance Headquarters."

"My home?" Jeanette asked. "The underground city I lived in? Why didn't you bring me there?"

"If you mean the underground city, located in San Francisco, then I have bad news." Simon began, picking his glasses of his head and cleaned them. "Vexo Diggers found them. I'm …sorry."

Jeanette gasped. She knew what that meant. Tears welled up in her eyes. It wasn't a large colony, only 100 people lived there, but she knew each and every one of them. To know that she wouldn't be able to speak to them anymore. It broke her heart.

"There is good news." Simon smiled. "There were already some Resistance Fighters there to deliver supplies, so we could save a lot of them. All are transferred to other Resistance group all over the US."

Jeanette's heart filled with happiness with this news. She jumped to Simon and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care if she didn't know him well. For her, this was the beginning of a friendship. But it surprised her that Simon returned the hug. For a minute or two, they just hugged. Then Simon cleared his throat and they released each other, both blushing a bit.

"Do you feel strong enough for a tour around HQ?" Simon asked. "And this time, don't faint after a five seconds."

Jeanette giggled. She felt strong enough. She nodded. She took Simon's hand and he pulled her up. But he pulled a bit too hard causing her to end up close against his chest, noses almost touching. Both blushed again.

Simon cleared his throat again. "Well, ahem, lets …euh, go."

Jeanette blushed. "Lets." She said. Simon led them outside the room into the hallway. She noticed the name on the door. 'Simon Seville'.

"You let me sleep in your own room?" Jeanette asked.

Simon didn't answer, but just kept walking with her. She noticed that the two doors next to Simon's also had the name Seville. Coincidence or did he have family here? While they walked to the hallway, Jeanette became amazed by the many names on the door. She never hoped that there would be so many people left. And this was just one hallway in the entire HQ. they reached a large door.

"Don't get overwhelmed." Simon said as he pushed a button on his wrist. The door opened. Jeanette's eyes dilated. Behind the door was a massive room, with dozens of doors, leading to other areas. She saw people walking, talking, some of them making out.

"Patricia, Peter, stop that and report to Captain Brice." Simon yelled to the couple.

"They immediately stopped and ran to one of the doors.

"And I thought there was no time for love during these times of war." Jeanette said. Simon didn't answer that either.

"This is the Central Hall." Simon said as they walked through the room. Soldiers saluted Simon, women smiled at him. Simon was a respected man, by the look of it. Jeanette felt respect for him as well, even thou they just met, but she felt somewhat …weird around him. She felt a feeling she never felt before. Or maybe she had, but never this strong. She tried to figure out what it was, while Simon walked on. He stopped when his wrist started beeping. He pulled up a sleeve and revealed a wrist device. He pushed a button. A voice sounded.

"Sir, Commander Alvin and Theodore request you and your …guest in Common Room, section 4."

"Why?" Simon asked.

"They didn't say, Sir." The soldier said. "You know how your brother is."

Simon sighed. "Understood." He said. "Commander Simon, Out!" He turned the communicator off.

"You're a commander?" Jeanette asked.

"One of the three leaders of the US Resistance Force." Simon said. "My brothers Alvin and Theodore are the other two."

"You're a leader, but you still go out and risk yourself to rescue others?" Jeanette asked.

"Like my brothers, I want to be in the fight, not giving commands in a safe place." Simon said as he led them through another series of halls and doors. "Yesterday, the three of us hit three Vexo Facilities at the same time, to rescue others. You were the only one I found, I hope my brothers had better luck."

"You think rescuing me was an unsuccessful mission?" Jeanette asked, a bit hurt.

"NEVER." Simon said firmly. "Each life saved from those tin cans is a successful mission in my eyes. And don't ask me how or why, but I have a good feeling about you."

Jeanette blushed. They reached a door. Simon held the knob.

"Ready to meet my brothers?" Simon asked.

Jeanette nodded. Simon opened the door. There were not many people here. She saw two men standing in the shadow, talking to each other.

"Alvin, Theo." Simon said.

The men stepped out of the shadows. Both were Chipmunks. One of them was tall, but shorter then Simon. He had many scars on his face. Jeanette gasped when she noticed his entire right arm was cybernetic. On the shoulder was a red 'A' ingraved. The other was the shortest of the three men in the room, a bit chubby, but still muscular. He showed a somewhat …innocent attitude, if he wasn't wearing a rifle on his back, grenades hanging on one side of his belt and a gun on the other. But still, he smiled as his brother and Jeanette walked in.

"Simon." The Chipmunk with the cybernetic arm said. "I see that your mission was as successful as ours."

"What do you mean, Alvin?" Simon asked.

"He means that all three of us managed to rescue just one Vexo' prisoner." The chubby chipmunks said.

"Only one, Theodore?" Simon asked. "I though Intel said there were at least a dozen prisoners at your locations."

"Not anymore when we arrived." Alvin said, making a sad face. "We were too late to save others."

"But you said that you managed to save one person each." Simon asked. "It's not like that hasn't happened before."

"No." Theodore said.

"Then why this meeting?" Simon asked.

"Because, dear brother, we rescued the same thing." Alvin smirked.

"Females?" Simon asked.

"Close, but think a bit further." Alvin said.

"I hate these games, Alvin." Simon said. "Just say it."

"All three of us rescued a female, but no human." Theodore said. He pointed at himself.

"Then what, puppies?" Simon asked, clearly annoyed.

Suddenly it popped in his head. "Chipmunks?"

"Yes, and I think that your compagnion would be eager to meet them." Alvin said.

They led Simon and a confused Jeanette through another door. Once through the door, Jeanette gasped at what she saw. The two other chipmunk females that Alvin and Theodore had rescued were no other then.

"Brittany?" Jeanette said. "Eleanor?"

Jeanette ran to her sisters and grabbed them in a firm hug. The two of them looked a bit roughed up, but had no injuries.

"It's so good to see you, Sis." Brittan said, tears in her eyes, like her other sisters.

"I thought that we would never see you again." Eleanor said.

The three Chipmunk brothers smiled brightly at each other. This would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, the three of them thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Review after reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes or any other related character. I own this story.

For those interested, If you go to the Alvin and the Chipmunks fanon wiki, you will find a page about my story. You'll learn more about the vexo, the sevilles and more.

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>Jeanette couldn't believe what happened to her the past 12 hours. 12 hours ago, she was a prisoner in a Vexo Containment Base, waiting to be …processed. The next thing she knows, there's a squad of Resistance Fighters, led by this incredible handsome Chipmunks, named Simon Seville and he rescues her. She wakes up in the US Resistance headquarters, meet the three leaders of the US Resistance, which one of them is her rescuer, Simon. And then she finds out that his brothers, the other two leaders of the Resistance, Alvin and Theodore, have rescued her sisters. This and more went through her mind as she hugged her sisters, who she thought she had lost.<p>

Jeanette released her sisters from the reunion-hug. "How? When? Where?" she rambled.

"Calm down, Jeanette." Simon said, placing a hand on her shoulder, before turning to his brothers. "Those are questions I also want to know."

"Well, it all began after we parted from HQ and went to our separate locations." The Resistance Leader with the mechanical right arm, Alvin Seville began. "I arrived with my squad, and began working on a plan. Unfortunately, one of my men I had sent out to scout the area was discovered by an Aerial Vexo, who set off the alarm. Immediately the Vexo's in the base had started…" He gulped. "… the Emergency Disposal Protocol."

Simon showed a face of pure disgust and Theodore turned pale.

"W-w-what does that mean?" Brittany asked.

"The Vexo's use Emergency Disposal Protocol to make sure that, when one of their facilities is invaded, we don't get a hold on their schematics, weapons or other stuff that could help us." Simon began, still disgusted. "It means that all weapons and schematics and all samples that they have for study are destroyed and that all subjects that still need to be studied are …made useless."

"Meaning?" Brittany asked. "What subjects?"

"Humans." Theodore said.

"When we had invaded the base, the Vexo's had already burned down several rooms." Alvin continued. "I heard people screaming, but I couldn't do anything. Their suffering had ended."

"So you mean that …" Brittany said. "That Vexo that entered my room, during that screaming, was about to ..?"

Alvin nodded. Brittany wobbled on her feet, Alvin ran towards her and caught her before she fell. "Easy, princess." Alvin said.

"So she was the only one you could save?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded. "What about you, Theo." Simon asked his other brother.

"My mission went a little better. We arrived at the spot, infiltrated the base, and started searching for survivors, before we got caught." Theodore said. "But all the rooms were empty, except the one miss …Eleanor, was it? …was in."

Eleanor blushed. "We can't thank you enough for our rescue, or for bringing us together again." She said, holding her sisters hands. "What are the changes that three brothers rescue three sisters on the same day?"

"Coincidence." Simon said.

"Or fate." Alvin said, winking at Brittany, who blushed.

Simon checked his wrist communicator. "I see that we are scheduled for routine medical examination." Simon said. "And I see that the girls still haven't got their medical check-up yet. Let's bring them with us."

"W-what a-are you going to do?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing to worry about, Princess." Alvin said. "Standard procedure. After each mission we need a medical check-up. The same thing happens with rescued survivors. Everyone you see had one at least once or twice."

"The lady in charge there is a real nice lady." Theodore said. "You'll like her."

Eleanor gave Theodore a long look as they walked. How can someone who had bravely ripped the head of a Vexodrone, be such a sweet young men and look so innocent at the same time? She was …intrigued by him.

Brittany was also deep in thoughts as they walked to the medical room. She wondered what had happened to her rescuer's arm that the entire thing had to be replaced by that hunk of machinery. It looked three times as big as his other arm and could rip the door of a cage without a problem. It seemed frightening at the time, but she had noticed how …tender his touch was, how caring his eyes were as he checked her for injuring in the helicopter.

Jeanette couldn't keep her eyes off Simon, who was busy talking to his brothers. She wondered what kind of a man he was. He was obviously a soldier, but the lab coat he was currently wearing suggested otherwise. And for a soldier he had a warmth and kindness in his voice that she never heard before. She felt …strange around him. Like the girls in those stories they used to tell to pass the frightening hours. Could it be …love? She had felt love before, only for her sisters. But this was another kind of love. Before today, she never had time for love or consider falling in love. She was too busy surviving or taking care for her sisters, even thou she was just the middle child. She decided to try figuring it out later, because they arrived at the medical station.

Simon knocked the door. "Miss Miller, we're ready for our medical examination."

"C'mon in, dears." A voice said.

The sisters look at each other. They knew a Miss Miller from the underground village they lived in. She had took care for them when they were young, together with a bunch of other kids. But six years ago, she had gone out to scavenge some stuff for the kids, but she never returned. Probably caught by the Vexo's, everyone thought. This had to be a different Miss Miller. It couldn't be …

"MISS MILLER!" The three sisters yelled as the door opened and they saw the woman. It WAS her. But she didn't recognize them. It HAS been four years.

"Yes?" Miss Miller asked.

"Miss Miller, don't you recognize us?" Eleanor asked. "The kids you took care of in the underground city of San Francisco?"

Miss Miller squinted her eyes, giving the girls a good look. Her eyes sprang open. "Brittany? Jeanette? Eleanor?" Tears welled up in the old lady's eyes. "Is that really you."

"It is, Miss Miller." Jeanette said, hugging Miss Miller. Her sisters quickly joined her.

"Well, this turns out to be a great day of reunions." Alvin said. "But it'll have to wait, Miss Miller. My arm really is starting to hurt."

"Off course, Alvin." Miss Miller said, wiping some tears out of her eyes. "Duty calls. Sit down Alvin. You two too, Simon and Theodore. And no complaining, Theo."

The sisters giggled. Miss Miller hadn't changed a bit.

Miss Miller took a kit from the shelve and walked over to Alvin. She looked at the mechanical arm and gave Alvin a stern look. "Been punching through walls again, Alvin?"

"It's just too much fun." Alvin grinned.

"Well, it's nothing serious, but I'll have to send it to repair." Miss Miller said. "That means that you won't be able to perform missions for …at least a week."

"What?" Alvin complained. "Can't those tech head work a bit faster?"

"Alvin, you know that Tech Support is currently working hard on that new EMP-mod for the guns" Simon said. "Something YOU really wanted to be a priority and …"

"Okay, okay, jeez." Alvin said, crossing his arms. "You really are starting to sound like Dave, little brother."

Miss Miller plugged a tool into the electrical grid. "Now sit still, Alvin." She placed the machine against the shoulder of the mechanical arm and loosened some joints. She then clicked some buttons on the side of the arms. A series of clicks were heard and Miss Miller removed the arm.

Brittany had suspected that his entire arm was gone, but she was surprised to see that just the underarm was missing and on the stump was something mechanical attached, probably to control the arm. Miss Miller got something of the shelve. It was another mechanical arm, but this one looked exactly like Alvin's normal arm.

"This is gonna sting, dear." Miss Miller said.

"Like it always does." Alvin said, clenching his teeth. Miss Miller pushed the arm on the mechanical device on the stump. She gave it a twist and smiled.

"There, dear." Miss Miller said. "Everything working?"

Alvin squeezed his hand a few times. "Working like a charm."

"Can you feel this?" Miss Miller asked, softly hitting the hand of the arm with a small hammer.

"Ouch. Yes." Alvin said.

"If he has an prosthetic arm that looks and acts like a normal one, why does he needs that one that is three times the normal size?" Brittany asked.

"Because you can't push through a wall if you can feel you doing it." Alvin said.

The next hour, Miss Miller checked Simon and Theodore, followed by the three girls.

"You all seem fine and in good state, maybe a bit pale." Miss Miller said. "The Vexo's didn't let you starve in there, I guess. But I guess that it was good that you got away from there."

"Talking about 'getting away', what happened four years ago?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh Dears, I got captured by one of them nasty Vexo's." Miss Miller said. "They gassed me and brought me to a containment cell far away from San Francisco. I stayed there for a day or two before I got rescued by Alvin and his brothers, who were just part a squad back then. And for his bravery in the heat of battle, Simon got promoted to replace the old Commander and on of the leaders of the US Resistance the next week. A year later he was joined by Alvin and Theodore."

"But what about you?" Brittany asked. "Why didn't you return?"

"Because I didn't remember where I used to live." Miss Miller said, with tears in the eyes. "I had forgotten all about where I lived or what my life there was. Probably from the trauma. But seeing you three again made me remember everything again."

Simon cleared his throat and turned to his brothers. "Guys, Central Command wants a report of the missions." He said. "I will send a signal, but, as usual I guess, it will take a while before they can contact us.

"If they got out of that stupid submarine and into the action, we wouldn't have to wait this long." Theodore grunted.

"Yeah, they are sitting nice and safe and we're risking our butts out there

Simon turned to Jeanette. "If you want to, I can give you a tour around HQ." Simon said. "I know a few places you gonna love."

'_There's already something here I love.'_ Jeanette thought as she looked at Simon. "That would be great."

"Eleanor, Brittany, let us guide you to your chamber." Alvin said, linking his arm into Brittany's, who blushed. Theodore did the same with Eleanor.

"Take Jeanette with you." Simon said. He turned to her. "I'll come for you in one hour, okay?" He asked with a warm voice, which made Jeanette's heart melt.

"O-okay." She blushed.

"We'll see you at the Comm Room in a little while." Alvin said against Simon.

As his brothers and the girls left, he found himself watching Jeanette. He watched how she walked, how her eyes scanned the room, how she turned her head to give Simon a last, thankful look as the door closed. Simon shook his head, like he wanted to shake away the thought. He knew what he was feeling. It was growing since he had seen her and grew even more while he was spending time with her, even as brief as it was. He knew the feeling, but had never thought he'd experience it. Love. But could he fall in love with a girl he just met not 12 hours ago? And would she love him back? Simon shook his head again.

"Man, I need to get it together." He said to himself as he walked out the door and in the direction of the Communication Chamber. "Central Command is suspecting the reports. Duty before pleasure, as Alvin says."

He walked to the Comm Room. Various soldier saluted him as he passed by. Simon thought with amusement to the days he was a soldier like them, that he had to salute the same men that were saluting him now. He was the first soldier to have climbed up in ranks in such a sort time, followed by his brothers. All three had their reasons to be determined to fight the good fight, but neither of them had even hoped to become leaders of the US Resistance. All three possessed great leadership skills, were excellent strategists and we're willing to risk their own lives for others. Alvin was the first to experience that last thing. Part of his arm blown of during one of their missions back as rookies. They had fixed him that prosthetic arm that acted like a normal one, but Alvin also insisted for that 'War-arm', as he called it.

Theodore, as sweet as he could be, proved himself a fearless warrior in the battle against the Vexo. He didn't like it, but knew it was needed. He knew that, when it was all over, he could abandon the violent ways of the solider and have a easy, quiet life.

And Simon, well Simon. He was a good leader, a thinker, strategist, developer of weapons and more. He had proven himself a great soldier each and every time they go out to battle, but he felt more comfortable in the lab, behind his 'toys', like Alvin called them.

Simon opened the door of the Comm Room. "Has CC answered yet, Bokowski?" he asked a man behind the many computers of the room.

"No, sir." The man said. "Wait …no."

"Well, I can say that's a good thing, because my brothers aren't here yet." Simon said.

"Aren't they with you , sir?" The man asked. "That's …a first."

"For everything is a first, Bokowski" Simon said, taking a seat behind a monitor. "Any Vexo movement in Base Territory?"

"None so far sir." Bokowski said. "Some Hovers zoomed over, but, like always, the scramblers made sure they couldn't scan us."

"And let us hope that it will stay that way, Bokowski." Simon said.

Half an hour later, Alvin and Theodore arrived.

"How are the girls?" Simon asked.

"Pretty." Alvin said dreamily.

"Very pretty." Theodore said.

"Alvin, Theo." Simon said with played amusement in his voice. "Are you in love?"

"What if we are?" Alvin said.

Bokowski cleared his throat. "Sirs?"

"Yes, Bokowski?"

"Central Command has signaled green for communication."

"Establish a feed." Theodore said.

The three brothers placed themselves in front of a big screen. The screen flashed on, showing men in uniform.

"Generals." The three brothers said.

"Commanders." The general in middle said. "How was yesterday's mission? As successful as always, I hope."

"Successful, yes. As always …less." Alvin said. "…Sir."

"The three of us only succeeded in rescuing one Captured each, sir." Simon said.

The general in the middle's expression became angry. "You risked the lives of your squad, the location of your base, and you only succeeded rescuing THREE humans?"

"Chipmunks, actually …Sir." Theodore said.

"All other humans were already …processed or perished during the Vexo Emergency Disposal Protocol." Simon said.

Some of the generals became pale and started talking among each other.

"Well …" The middle general said, also a bit pale. "That changes it. You did a very good job, Commanders."

"Are they fit for battle, these men?" another general asked.

"They're girls, General." Alvin said.

The generals started talking among each other again.

The Middle General turned to the screen. "Have they been through Medical Check-up? Are they scanned?"

"Yes, Sir." Simon said. "No implants or bombs."

"We can't take the risk." An Asian General yelled.

"Sir?" Theodore asked.

"The Vexo are getting smarter, their devices more advanced." The Asian general said. "I find it suspicious. You each manage to rescue one survivor, all of them female chipmunks. Are you sure they aren't Vexo Spies?"

"Sir, you don't imply that …" Alvin said.

"Indeed I am, Commander Alvin." The Asian general said.

"There were humans who have rolled over for the Vexo's before. "A general with a French accent said. "Remember the African Resistance Base, located near Kenya?"

"That incident was quickly dealt with and they relocated before the Vexo could find them." Theodore said. "And happened four years ago. There haven't been incidents like that anymore."

"That was a small base, holding a small group of soldiers, and no civilians." The Asian general said. "You are the Central HQ of the US Resistance, holding a large army and many, many civilians."

Alvin started to lose his cool. "Do you expect us to shoot them, just to be safe?"

"not immediately, not." The General in the middle of the table said.

"General Reddick, this is ridiculous." Simon said, getting very frustrated.

"Watch that tone, Commander Seville." General Reddick said.

"Forgive me, Sir." Simon said. "But I won't allow to treat a survivor like that, without proof, as long as I am Commander of the US Resistance. If we do that we won't be better than the Vexo's we're fighting against.."

"I guess you're right, Simon." General Reddick said. "As always. The possibility of being discovered and eradicated has made all of us a bit suspicious, even about each other."

"And because of that we're going to go on shore in two days, and link up with a Resistance Group." Another general said.

"Communications with Central Command will be forbidden for a few weeks, so I suspect recorded files of Mission Reports."

"But what about the girls?" The Asian general asked. "I still don't trust it."

"He doesn't trust anything." A general whispered.

"May I give a suggestion?" Theodore said. "How about we each take a girl under our wing? That we take responsibility for them. For a certain period of time?"

The generals discussed this.

"Central Command agrees with the suggestion of Commander Theodore." General Reddick said. "In three weeks, Communication with central command will be back. By then I want to hear from you if they are friend …or foe. Central command out." The generals saluted. So did the Chipmunk brothers. The screen went out.

"Phew, I was sure that General Hakashi was going to jump out of the screen, just to shoot the girls himself ." Alvin said.

"Strangely, so did I" Simon said. "Good thinking, Theo."

"Sure, but now we need to play babysit for those girls." Theodore said. "So, what now?"

"Like the general said, we'll take each a girl under our wing." Simon said.

"You seriously don't believe that they are spies, are you?" Alvin asked.

"Off course not." Simon said. "They were checked, scanned and …my guts tell me they are good people."

"So does mine." Alvin said.

"Mine too." Theodore said. "So, who will you choose, Alvin?"

"I suggest that we each take the girl we rescued." Simon said. "So, Alvin, you watch over Brittany and Theo, you take care of Eleanor. I'll go get Jeanette." Simon turned around and walked out the chamber.

"Have fun, bro." Alvin said to his brother, very much amused.

The girls were brought to a room, built for three people, where they could calm down from the horrifying experience. Jeanette was busy talking with her sisters, about what they had experienced, how thrilled they were being reunited again and mostly about the three Seville brothers.

"Theodore is cute." Eleanor said. "I can't hardly believe that he is the same soldier that blasted his way through a army of Vexodrone Soldier, carrying me in one arm."

"And Alvin …wow." Brittany said dreamily. "I thought persons like that only existed in those old movies the Village showed once a week."

"Guess they are real." Eleanor said. She turned her attention to Jeanette, who was waiting by the door. "Jen, are you expecting someone?"

"Or Simon?" Brittany smirked.

"NO…yes." Jeanette said. "Is it that obvious?"

"You are clearly starting to love him." Brittany said.

"No …" Jeanette said. "I'm already in love with him."

"Well, we can only hope that he will love you back." Eleanor said. "As can we with 'our boys'."

"Don't be foolish." Jeanette said. "They are the three Commanders of the US resistance. They won't have time to take us under their wings."

Someone knocked the door.

"Enter." Jeanette said. She smiled brightly as she noticed that it was Simon. Brittany and Eleanor smiled as brightly as they noticed Alvin and Theodore.

"Well, eh, Commanders." Brittany said. "What are you doing here?"

"Please call us by our names." Alvin said. "You're no soldiers, but civilians."

"Okay, eh, Alvin." Brittany said, blushing a bit.

"The reason we are here, is that Central Command suspects you to be Vexo Spies." Theodore said.

"YOU DON'T SERIUOUSLY BELIEVE THAT?" Eleanor asked frightened.

"Off course not." Simon said. "But nevertheless, we have our orders, and we need to follow them."

"W-w-what are y-y-you going to do with us?" Jeanette asked.

Simon did a few steps in her direction. She backed off, but relaxed when Simon gently took her hand and placed his hand on it.

"Relax. Our orders are for us to take each of you under our wing." Simon said. "We knew you are good guys, but this will be easier for all of us."

"So, what does this mean?" Brittany asked.

"For starters, you will be relocated to a room next to ours, so you are close." Theodore said. "Next, you need to stay with us the whole day and never leave our sight."

"Furthermore, we will try to find a good place for you here." Alvin said. "if it will be civilian or military is completely in your hands."

"And when we are on a mission, you will be placed in your chamber and will only leave with an escort."

"Seems a bit unfair." Eleanor muttered.

"I know, Ellie, but our orders are given by Central Command and we can't ignore those." Theodore said.

"Besides, it will only be for a few weeks." Simon said. "After that, you can choose what you want to do for yourself …if Central Command agrees with our report that you are no risk."

"Do you girls agree?" Alvin asked.

"Seems like we don't have a choice." Brittany said. Yet, she smiled at Alvin. "But I don't mind. I would like to know you a bit better, Alvin."

"So do I, Theodore." Eleanor said. Theodore began to blush slightly. Eleanor giggled.

"How about you, Jeanette?" Simon asked the Chipette. She nodded, blushing a bit.

"Well, let's begin, shall we." Simon said, holding his arm out. "There is a place you'll love."

* * *

><p>Simon and Jeanette had walked around for an hour. Simon had showed her the Civilian Sector, filled with houses for families, places for children to play and even a school.<p>

"How can it be that there is so many room here?" Jeanette asked. "This looks more like a small city than a Resistance Base."

"well, all Resistance Bases are like this." Simon said. "And you are right about the small city. We are located underneath a destroyed city, somewhere the Vexo's hardly ever come anymore. From here, we can get everywhere."

"It must've been years before everything was set." Jeanette said.

"The base has been completely operational for six years." Simon said. "Nine years it took for the completion for the base. Here we are."

They stood in front of a dual metal door. Simon typed a code on the keypad next to the door.

"What inside?" Jeanette asked. She suspected weaponry and more military stuff.

"Our sacrest room." Simon said as he opened the door. "The nature Dome."

Jeanette gasped when she saw the room. It was a giant park, filled with grass, trees, flowers, a lake and more. Jeanette got tears in her eyes. She'd never seen such beauty.

"H-h-how …?"

"This is the reason it took so long for the completion of the base." Simon said, walking Jeanette into the grass. Jeanette kicked of her ragged shoes and closed her eyes as they touched the grass. She looked up and saw a giant glass dome, showing a blue sky and the sun.

"This …this is impossible." Jeanette said. "I thought we were underground?"

"We are." Simon said. "Machines create artificial sunlight, create rain and wind and filter the outside air. It's like being outside, but …inside."

"It's …it's beautiful." Jeanette said, her eyes filled with tears. She threw her arms around Simon's neck and, in the heat of the moment, planted her lips on Simon's. After a second she backed off, realizing what she did.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry." She stuttered.

Simon, a bit dazzled by the kiss, smiled. "don't be." He said.

They walked over to one of the trees and sat down. For ten minutes, they enjoyed the view.

"C-can I confess something?" Jeanette asked.

"Off Course." Simon said.

"You were my first kiss." She said, blushing fiercely. She expected him to react in many ways, but not that he would wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer.

"So were you." Simon said, gazing in her eyes. "In all my years, I never thought I'd meet someone as beautiful as you and yet …here you are."

This caused Jeanette to blush even more. She didn't expect this to happen so soon. She giggled nervously, not knowing what to do. "W-what are you trying to say, Simon?"

"I think I'm trying to say …that I love you." Simon said.

Jeanette gasped and quickly said. "I love you too." She slapped her hand against her mouth, like she had said something dirty. "Did I blurt that out?"

"You did." Simon said calmly. "And how does it feel?"

Jeanette thought about it for a second. "It felt right." She said. "like it was meant to happen."

They both leaned over and let their lips touch each other. Simon wrapped his arms around Jeanette and pulled her closer. Jeanette deepened the kiss.

As the hours passed, the new coupled learned as much as they could, before Simon brought her back to her room.

"I see you tomorrow?" Jeanette asked.

"I have no choice." Simon said with a smile. "I have my orders."

Jeanette saluted, as a joke. "Yes, Sir."

"Good night, Jen." Simon said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night, Simon" Jeanette answered, blushing furiously

As soon as the door closed, Jeanette rushed to her sisters to tell them the news. And it seemed that they had similar news as well.

* * *

><p>this sure is a long chapter. I hope they will all stay this long.<p>

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes or any other related character. I own this story.

**REVIEW AFTER READING** ...pretty please?

* * *

><p>"NO, GET AWAY, AAAAAAAAH!" With a scream, Jeanette woke up, breathing heavily, fanning herself some air. Tears welled up in her eyes and she started to cry. It has been a month and still she has these horrible nightmares. She felt two arms wrapping around her waist. She smiled brightly and quickly turned to the person the arms belongs to.<p>

"SIMON." She yelled happily to her smiling boyfriend.

After her 'three weeks of trial', given by Central Command, she and her sisters were declared Resistance Fighters and she could (finally) move in his room. Her sisters did the same. Brittany with Alvin and Eleanor with Theodore. Simon was the one he kept her standing, to look to a better future. Her rescuer, her lover, her man of hope. She threw herself against him, hiding her face against his shoulder, crying.

"Shhh, shhh." Simon soothed, caressing her back and pulling her closer. "You're safe. You're alright."

"I know." Jeanette sobbed, wiping some tears out of her eyes. "But I keep having these stupid nightmares. When will they go? When will I have a peaceful mind?"

"You're a very strong woman, Jen." Simon said, lifting her chin up with hand, making her look directly in his eyes. "Stronger than any other woman I've seen here."

"I'm just …me." Jeanette said. "How can you think I am tougher than those soldier-women in your army?"

"Because I have seen many more women giving in into their fears and perished because of it." Simon said, pulling her into a hug.

"You are strong. You don't do that. You fight the fear."

Simon backed off and Jeanette saw that he had a very sad look in his eyes. "We've lost too many good men and women giving in into their fear, who stopped fighting. Please don't do that. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Jeanette whispered, wrapping her arms around Simon and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She backed off, wiping the last tears out of her eyes and smiled brightly. She hadn't seen Simon for four days. He was off to some top secret mission with his brothers.

"You don't know how alone I felt without you." She whispered. She felt tears coming back. "Even with my sisters by my side. But they felt as lonely as I did without their Alvin and Theodore."

"We felt the same." Simon said. "I've never seen Alvin so down in his life. And Theodore kept worrying about Ellie. I was afraid of losing my life …because I would lose you."

"But you're back now and that's all what matters." Jeanette said, grabbing Simon in a hug. "… all that matters."

She released him and gave him a better look. It was then she noticed the large, now-sewed cut on his right cheek, the bandages around his left shoulder and burn marks on his chest. "What happened?"

"The mission happened." Simon said. He chuckled when Jeanette gave a asking look. "Still Top Secret, Jen." He began to laugh when she pouted. "Doesn't work on me.".

Jeanette smiled. "Doesn't hurt to try, doesn't it?"

Simon grimaced. "My shoulder does."

"You poor thing." Jeanette teased as she softly pushed Simon down. She gave him a seductive look." Let me ease that pain."

"Please do." Simon smiled as he opened the buttons of her nightgown.

Jeanette grabbed his hands. "Not yet, soldier." She whispered against him. "First you must earn it."

"And how do I do that, ma'am?" Simon asked whispery.

Jeanette leaned over and kissed him. Simon instantly threw his arms around her and pulled her closer.  
>Simon let his hands glide over her back to her shoulders, where he gently pulled the nightgown of her. She giggled as Simon had trouble getting the nightgown of her head, where it stuck a bit. She helped him and threw the nightdress in a corner.<p>

"Now, here's where the fun begins." She whispered against him as she pulled the sheets over them.

"Yes, Ma'am." Simon said, as pulled her closer again. He gave her a long, deep kiss, which made Jeanette moan in starting pleasure. Her eyes were sparkling as her broke up the kiss.

"How did I ever life without you?" Simon asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, my love." Jeanette said, as she snuggled against him, ready to catch up some lost night-time-fun with her boyfriend.

Suddenly, there heard a noise in the chamber next to them. Alvin and Brittany's room.

"What's happening?" Simon asked.

Jeanette giggled. "I think Brittany is glad that Alvin is back."

"Sounds more like she's attacking him." Simon said.

"Like I said, she's glad to have him back."

* * *

><p>A few minutes earlier, Alvin had said goodnight to his brothers Simon, who immediately went to his room to catch some sleep, and Theodore, who first wanted to visit the kitchen for something to eat.<p>

Alvin, on the other hand, first had spent an hour in the medical chamber, cleaning up a wound the medic they had with them didn't see and he had to get his Mechanical War-Arm off all by himself and attach his 'normal cybernetic arm' all by himself. The whole process had taken much time and Alvin was deadbeat tired. He walked through the hallway where their chambers where. He just could see Theodore enter his chamber and he could swear he heard Eleanor's voice.

Alvin reached his own room.

Alvin gently opened the door of his chamber. He chuckled when her heard noises coming from the chamber of his brother Simon. Jeanette was awake apparently. Good for them. He thought back about the nights they spent during the mission and how he had missed Brittany. In his whole career as a soldier and commander, he never had trouble during mission. Emotional troubles, that is. But since he was with Brittany, well, he wanted to survive, for her. He wanted to be there for her, protect her …love her.

More then ever, he wanted to win this war, to find peace …with Brittany. Maybe start a family.

Alvin shook his head. Don't rush yourself into thing, Seville." He said against himself. He pushed the squeaky door open and walked inside. Before he could even sigh for being back in his room, he was thrown into the ground by someone. Vexo Infiltrator? No, it was no robot. a traitor? No, the Resistance Fighters were too loyal. Then it could be only one person.

Alvin wrestled with the masked attacker, until he gained the upper hand and laid on top of the attacker, holding it's arms pinned against the ground, making sure the attacker couldn't move. The attacker looked angry at him, only his mouth and eyes visible.

"Thought you could take me by surprise, didn't you?" Alvin asked.

The attacker remained silent.

"Clever, but foolish." Alvin said. "And very sweet." He placed his lips against the attacker's lips. "You're getting better, Britt." He said as he broke up the kiss and pulled the mask off, revealing a giggling Brittany.

"I've been practicing." Brittany said, as she jumped to him, grabbing him in a hug. After a week off searching a place for her in HQ, they had tried combat practice. And strangly, Brittany liked it, so she had decided to become a soldier. And she was good, leaving some men who were training for months far behind her. Brittany had developed a taste for war and trained hard, so she could be in Alvin's squad someday.

"You'll make a good soldier someday." Alvin said, hugging her tightly. "You'll be a great asset to the squad. And you have a great ass too."

Brittany giggled and got up, getting out of her 'attacker outfit'. Under it, she wore her night clothes. A pink shirt with matching pants. She bended over to fix the sheets of the bed.

Alvin, who was busy getting his soldier clothes off, checked her out. "Nice." Alvin said as he walked over her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. His kissed her in the neck.

"Alvin, I'm tired …and so are you." Brittany said, trying to break up the hands who seemed to be stuck to her stomach. "I know we have some …, catching up to do but can we do that in bed, instead of out bed?"

"Your wish is my command, princess." Alvin said, using his favorite nickname for Brittany. Brittany giggled as Alvin took her into his arms and brought her to the bed. She cuddled against him and kissed him. Soon, it became a serious make out session. After ten minutes of kissing, Brittany broke up the kiss and took of her blouse. Alvin slipped out of his shirt and wrapped his arms around Brittany. He stared lovingly in her eyes.

"Ready for some catching up?" Alvin asked, kissing Brittany in the neck.

"I am." Brittany said. She kissed him. She moaned as he deepened the kiss. She had missed the taste of his lips, the touch of his tongue.. Four days without Alvin to have …night-time-fun with …it nearly drove her insane, if she hadn't her Army Training. She broke up the kiss and opened the buttons of her night bra.

"Look out, Commander." Brittany said, looking seducely at Alvin. "This little Soldier-woman is going to attack."

"And I wouldn't want to have it any other way." Alvin said, taking off his pants.

* * *

><p>Minutes earlier, with the last Seville Brother.<p>

Theodore yawned as he walked to his chamber. The mission had tired him out, but now he was back home. Back with Eleanor. He couldn't wait for her reaction in the morning as she would see him lying next to her. He heard the door of the hallway opening and he saw Alvin walking. Probably going to his own room. He heard a scream coming out of Simon's room. Jeanette was probably having another nightmare. He couldn't blame the poor thing. Many rescued survivors suffered nightmares and that was the least worse thing they could have. Many others had gone paranoid or nearly insane, or worse. Jeanette was lucky to have Simon to ease her pains, as he was lucky to have her to ease his'.

He reached his own chamber and opened the door. He gave a squeak as he saw Eleanor standing in front of him, her arms crossed, tapping her feet and giving him a very questioning look.

"H-hi, Ellie." Theodore said, as he walked in.

"Theodore." Eleanor said.

Boy, what had he done to deserve such a cold welcome? Theodore walked over to the closet, put his stuff in it and started to undress. When he was done and dressed in his pajamas, Eleanor was still standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her feet and this time with an angry expression.

"Okay, what did I do, Ellie?"

"Don't 'Ellie' me, Theo." Eleanor said. "How could you?"

"Do what?" Theodore asked confused.

Eleanor did a few steps in his direction and stopped right in front of him. They stood nearly nose to nose. "Well?"

"What?"

"Oh, you know what I mean, Theo." Eleanor said.

"No, I don't." Theodore said. "What?"

Eleanor just looked angrily at him for a few second and then smiled. "You didn't come to say 'hi' first before you went to the kitchen." She gave the VERY confused Theodore a kiss on the lips. "I had made something for you."

Theodore sighed in relief. God, this woman. It has been nearly a month and still he didn't know if she was serious or if she was teasing him. He wrapped his arms around her and looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry, I figured you were already asleep, so I went to the kitchen to get a snack." Theodore said. "After four days of food packages …I needed it."

"I can believe that." Eleanor said with a smiled. She poked his round, yet muscled tummy. "What I can't believe is that you can eat so much and still sport a six-pack."

"Busting up clankers builds up the muscles." Theodore said.

Eleanor yawned. "Teddy, I'm REALLY tired." She said. "Can we go to bed? Right now?" She pulled him to the bed. Theodore knew what she wanted. After four days and nights without, who wouldn't?

Theodore surprised Eleanor by sweeping her off her feet and carrying her bridal-style to the bed. She giggled.

"A soldier, a leader, a sweetheart and now a romanticist too?" Eleanor smiled. "You're full of surprises, Teddy."

"You haven't seen nothing yet, my dear." Theo said as he gently placed Eleanor on the bed and snuggled against her. He planted a kiss on her lips and pulled her close. They broke up the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

At that moment, in three different rooms, with three different couples, the three different girls gave a simultaneous sigh. "What did I do to deserve you?" the three girls said against their boyfriends.

"I don't know." The three boyfriends said. "But I'm sure glad that it happened."

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN, REVIEW AFTER READING!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Many months later, in the San Francisco Region.

"INCOMMING!" Alvin yelled as he dodged for cover as a Vexo grenades were shot in the air. His ears were zooming as the grenades exploded. He pushed the button of his communicator, located on his chest.

"SIMON, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He yelled. "HOW'S IT GOING THERE?"

Simon, who was hiding behind a broken down wall, his dual energy pistols in hands, pushed the button on his chest. "I'm just dandy, how are you, Al?"

"I'm fine, if you don't count THE FUCKING VEXO'S SHOOTINH MYMEN DOWN!" Alvin yelled, releasing the button for a minute to shoot down some Vexo's.

He hid behind the wall again and pushed the button. "I THOUGHT YOUR TECH SQUAD WAS GOING TO SHUT DOWN THE VEXO CONTROL CENTRA?"

"Stop yelling, Alvin." Simon said, looking behind the corner and signaling his men to move forward. "We're almost in position. How's Theodore?"

"I'm having fun." Theodore's voice yelled out of Simon's communicator. "BUT PLEASE SHUT IT DOWN QUICKLY?"

"We're on it." Simon said.

"I hope, for everyone's sake, that your fiancée's thingamajig works." Alvin said.

"I have much trust in my little Angel." Simon said. "Radio Silence from now on. See you soon, brothers."

"See ya." Theodore's voice said.

"San Francisco will be ours again after tonight." Alvin's voice said. "Good luck."

Simon signaled his troops again and moved forward, right to a large, menacing looking building. The Vexo control centrum, a building with the central command computer, that controls the mindless automaton soldiers of the Vexo army. If that would be destroyed, the largest portion of the Vexo soldiers located in San Francisco would be offline, and without their mindless troops, the more 'advanced' Vexo's would be helpless and most easy to defeat.

Simon checked his watch. 18h29. Simon moved forward and hid behind another piece of broken wall, as a Hover Vexo hovered passed them. As soon the Hover Vexo disappeared, Simon and his squad moved further. As soon as they reached the building, Simon signaled one of his men.

"We need to open this door …silently." Simon said. "Give me the Can Opener."

The soldier chuckled as he reached into his backpack and got out a small device. Simon placed it on the door and typed in a code. The device started roaring.

"Wait for it." Simon said.

Suddenly, the large metal door started to glow hot red and melted away.

"Go, go go." Simon said as he ran inside. They made their way to the control room, avoiding any Vexo's.

Simon checked his watch again. 18h42. "Three more minutes." He said to his troops.

"Roger."

They arrived at the door of the Vexo Control room, that controlled the hive-minded army that was attacking their comrades.

"Get ready." Simon said, as he planted a device on the control pad, that would open the door. "Three, two, NOW" Simon yelled, as the door opened and he and his men blasted every drone in the room.

"Jefferson, quickly plant the Disruptor on the Hive Control Unit." Simon said, covering the door with his twin blasters; "Quickly, I don't want to spend longer than necessary."

"None of us do, Sir." Jefferson said, as he planted a large device on the HCU.

Simon checked his watch. "Five, four, three, two, ONE!" Simon said. "ACTIVATE!"

Jefferson pushed a switch. After a split second of nothingness, the HCU began to roar, flash and smoke.

"It's working, sir." One of the others said.

At that moment, a group of Vexo soldiers came into the chamber, aiming their wrist blasters at the squad. "Halt, terminate your actions or be vaporized."

"C'mon, c'mon." Simon said, his blasters still aimed at the other vexo's.

The red visor of the Vexo's began to flash. "Halt, termin-termin- a-a-a. Error, error."

"It's working!" Simon yelled; "BLAST THE CLANKERS!"

Simon and his men quickly emptied their clips at the vexo's. After that was done, Simon pushed the button of his communicator.

"What's the situation out there?" he asked.

"The drones are glitching like crazy." Alvin's voice yelled. "It's working."

"Hit the kill switch." Simon said to Jefferson.

Jefferson grinned and he pushed a big red button on the device. Suddenly, small explosions were heard.

"The Soldier's heads are popping like popcorn in a microwave." Theodore's voice said.

"San Francisco is in the hands of the Resistance." Simon said. "Let's clear out the rest of the Vexo's and put of defenses."

"Sir." A soldier said, who was going through the files on the Vexo computer. "There are some strange files on this computer."

"What do you mean 'strange'?" Simon asked.

"Well, normally the Vexo Files don't show nothing out of the ordinary." The soldier said. "They are always blueprint that we already have, old designs and more of that."

"So the Vexo's don't like to delete their files." Simon said. "So what?"

"Well, there a bunch of files I've never seen before." The soldier said. "Or any of the other Resistance Regions."

Simon pushed the soldier of the chair and quickly went through the files. His eyes grew bigger the more he looked. "Oh, great Scott" He said.

He pushed his communicator. "HQ, come in, HQ."

"Simon, what's wrong?" Jeanette's voice asked.

"Jean?" Simon asked. "What the heck are you doing in the War Room?"

"Hey, I designed the Disruptor, so I decided to be in the neighborhood, just in case."

"Okay, Never mind." Simon said. "I will send an encrypted file to HQ computer, containing new intell about the Vexo's."

"Okay, standing by." A soldier's voice said.

"Don't you push me away." Jeanette's distant, slightly offended voice said.

"Ready for transmission." The soldier said, ignoring Jeanette.

Simon pushed some buttons, encrypted the file and sent it to HQ.

"Transmission received sir." The soldier said. "I'll just OUCH" The sound of a soldier falling of his chair, by getting pushed by Jeanette, was heard.

"Just get back in one piece." Jeanette's voice said.

"SIR, VEXO COMMANDERS!" Jefferson yelled. "I thought that thing was going to destroy each and every one of them."

"Only the ones who are Hive-Minded." Simon said, reading his twin blasters. "Get ready, men."

The door was blasted open and Vexo Commanders opened fire as they burst in.

"OPEN FIRE, BLAST EVERY ONE OF THEM!" Simon yelled as he opened fire.

* * *

><p>Jeanette was walking around nervously in hers and Simon's room. She was awaiting news from Simon. It had been hours since Alvin had broadcasted that San Francisco was retaken. Not long after that, wounded soldiers entered the base and 'fresh' soldiers went to San Francisco. After that, it had been terrifying hours. She wasn't only worried for her fiancée, but for his brothers and her sister Brittany, who recently became a full member of Alvin's personal squad, as a sniper.<p>

Suddenly, the alarm light of the room flashed red.

"Oh no." She whispered as she ran out the room.

"Get the medical chamber ready!" she heard someone yell as she approached the Main Hall. "It's the Commander! He's hurt."

Jeanette turned pale and opened the door. The main hall was buzzing. People of the medical staff were running around, helping wounded soldiers. Where was he? Where was Simon. Suddenly, she heard a very familiar voice yelling from inside one of the medic rooms. She opened the door and quietly went inside.

"AND I TELL YOU THAT I'M FINE!" Alvin yelled against a Medic.

"But the soldier who called in your injury …" the medic began.

"…is my girlfriend and a bit overreacting." Alvin said, turning to Brittany.

"But you really should have that looked at." Brittany tried.

"There are more serious injuries among the men than mine, Britt." He reassured, sending the medic away. "Besides, we have more pressing things to deal with."

"How did it go?" Jeanette asked as she approached Alvin and Brittany. She was relieved that none of her loved ones were badly injured.

"Jean." Brittany said as she ran to her little sister, grabbing her in a hug. "It …was …an experience."

"First battles always are." Alvin said, grabbing his communicator. "C'mon Si, answer!"

"What's wrong?" Jeanette asked worried.

"Simon doesn't call in." Alvin said. "I haven't heard from him in a hour."

"That reminds me." Jeanette said. "Why didn't he call after you broadcasted the liberation of San Francisco?"

"He was busy setting the defenses up." Alvin said. "You know: EMP blasters, Vexo scramblers, securing the communication networks, the usual stuff."

"And after that?" Jeanette asked.

"After that, he and his men went out to locate and destroy any remaining Vexo." Alvin said. "Haven't heard from him since."

"And how long was that ago?" Jeanette asked.

"Euhm, n-not that long. …" Alvin nervously said.

Jeanette crossed her arms and gave Alvin a stern look. "How? Long?" she asked, tapping her feet.

"…Three hours." Brittany said.

"Don't worry." Alvin quickly said. "I'm sure nothing is wrong. Maybe the batteries of his comm are dead."

Suddenly, Alvin's communicator bleeped.

"Simon, finally, I was getting worried." Alvin said.

Static.

"Simon, come in." Alvin said again.

"…krrtzz ….Alv…exo ambu…kzzzz…all my men … kzz….ead." Simon voice said.

"This doesn't sound good." Alvin said, trying to get a better signal. "Simon, what's your situation."

Sounds of blaster fire sounded out the communicator. "Vexo ambush. Only one left. TAKE THIS, CLANKER" Simon's voice yelled.

Jeanette gasped. "Simon! Get out of there." She yelled.

"I'd …ove to, but …oo many." Simon's voice said, as the communicator started glitching again.

"I'm losing his signal." Alvin said, hitting the comlink.

"J…nette." Simon's voice said. "I love you."

Silence. Only the noise of a dead comlink.

With a soft 'poof', Jeanette fainted.

"JEANETTE!" Brittany yelled as she ran to her fallen sister.

"GET A MEDIC IN HERE!" Alvin yelled as he stormed out the room. "AND MOBOLIZE A RESCUE TEAM! WE HAVE A CODE BLUE EMERGENCY!"

"S-Simon." Jeanette muttered.

* * *

><p>"J-Jeanette." Simon muttered as he opened his eyes. Blurry vision. His Battle Goggles were off. Wait, he was alive? He wasn't on the ground either. He lifted his heavy head and looked around.<p>

The only thing he could see with his blurred vision was a dark room. He got up and walked a few steps, arms stretched in front of him. He finally felt something. Bars. He screamed in pain as an electric jolt went through is body.

"Yep, I'm in a Vexo Cell, alright." Simon said to himself.

"I can assure you, Simon, you won't be here for long." A voice said.

"Who is there?" Simon said, instinctively reaching for his twin blasters, who weren't there, he realized.

"An old friend." The voice said again. The owner of the voice didn't seem to be in the cell. "Perhaps these will help you see."

Something was thrown in Simon's arms. His goggles. His placed them on his head and activated them. The red lenses became clear.

Okay, he was in a large round cell in the middle of the room. A room filled with computers.

Simon realized with horror that he was in sort of Vexo Containment Cell.

"You won't get any info from me, so you best terminate me, Vexo." Simon said.

The sound of metal footsteps in the shadows. A figure in the shadows. The voice chuckled. "Terminate you?" he said. "Why would I terminate you …brother?"

"Brother?" Simon asked confused. "What …who are you."

The figure stepped into the faint light. It was a Vexo alright, but he never had seen this model before. It was tall, slim and wore some sort of metal robe. His head was like the most Vexo Units, but his Visor was round and was almost as big as it's head.

The Visor flickered and turned on. Green binary codes flashed down, before forming something. The image of a face. A face that smiled at Simon.

"I'll rephrase my last question." Simon said. "WHAT are you?"

"You know who I am." The Vexo said. "You've been fighting me and my brothers for the last fifteen, almost sixteen, years."

Simon processed everything the Vexo just had said. After some quick thinking, he realized who he was talking to.

"You're one of the Vexo Emperors." Simon said, with certain amazement. "One of the Three Survivors."

The face on the Vexo's screen smiled. "Correct."


End file.
